Butterfly Kisses
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: A memeber of the Pod Squad reflects on his daughter as she grows up.-based on the song by the same title.


Hi this is just something i thought would be cute fic.  
AN: I've read several fictions with this song as the basis of the story and i thought it would be a good story to right about a certain Roswell Character and his thoughts on his daughter as she grows up.  
Summery-A memeber of the pod squad and his thoughts on his daughter as she grows up.   
AN:sorry for spelling every time i try to do spell check i get knocked offline and then it erases anything ive written that i haven't saved so bare with me.   
Disclaimer: i don't own the song or the original characters. the song "Butterfly Kisses belongs to Bob Carlisle.  
  
Butterfly Kisses  
by. Bob Carlisle  
  
There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus, and I close my  
eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life,  
Oh, but most of all, for...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
Sweet sixteen today,  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.  
But I remember...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
All the precious time ... Like the wind, the years go by  
Precious butterfly ... Spread your wings and fly  
  
She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her,  
she asked me what I'm thinking, and I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." Then she leaned over... and gave  
me...  
  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there sticking little flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?" "Daddy, don't cry."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more. Man, this is what love is.  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part one- Sent from Heaven  
  
Their expecting their first child anyday now. He's been a nervous reck, he doesn't sleep because he's afraid she might go into labor at anytime.  
Everytime he hears a phone ring, or a beeper go off he jumps up and checks if it's his.His friend laughs at him to tell him to calm down.  
"God calm down" Max said to his friend.  
"I'm sorry it's just that Maria's ..." he didnt get to finish because Max cut him off.  
" Michael when it happens you'll be the first to know, you have to calm down or your going to be a reck, belive me ive been through this twice you'll do fine" Max reasurred his friend.  
  
Next night  
"Michael babe it's time" Maria said nudging her napping husbend awake.  
"Ria not now" He said sleepily.  
"No, Michael the Baby's coming" she said louder.  
He jumped up and fell off the couch "WHAT? THE BABY'S COMING NOW?"he said as he stood rushing around her to get everything ready.  
He grabbed the bag and the keys and ran out the door and got in the car and started out the drive way and down the street.  
Maria stood outside by the door waiting for him to realize she wasn't in the car, she chuckled when she heard a loud screech of a car as it came to a hault and turn around and stop he jumped out and ran over to her apologizing several times.  
  
At the Hospital 22 hours later   
After 22 hours of labor , some obsenities said towards Michael from Maria, and several screams later Maria was just about to give birth to their child.  
"ok Maria one more push and you'll have your baby" the doctor said  
Maria gripped Michael's hand and gritted her teeth and pushed.  
"Wahhhhh"   
"Congratulations it's a girl" he said as he cut the cord and handed her to Maria.   
"Look Michael it's our daughter" Maria said happily.  
  
An hour later  
Michael sat holding his new daughter and started rocking her and speaking softly to her.  
"Hi Emalei(emily spelled my way)Grace i'm your Daddy, i promise you i'll always be there for you and i will love and protect you forever, i love you" Michael said then softly kissed her cheek. * there are two things i know for sure She was sent from heaven and she'll be a daddy's girl* he thought while he just sat and watched her sleep.  
  
Part Two- Bedtime Prayers  
  
I entered Ema's bedroom to find her sitting playing with her dolls, she looked up at me and smiled*she has maria's smile* he thought as she ran and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Daddy, guess what Matty did today he pulled my ponytail out and put paint in my hair, i was so angry but i membered not to use my special gift to get him back, and and Ms.Rose gave him a time out and he went and pouted in the corner it was funny, then at lunch time he stuck his tongue out at me" She animatedly told about her day. "i'm sorry my Princess Pixie, Matthew is just going through his Girls are icky phase, he'll grow out of it and be back to your friend in know time" Michael said as he put his daughter down. Matthew Evans, Max and Liz's 5 year old son, it was so funny when Maria and Liz found out they were having babies only a one month apart , they started planning play dates, and that their kids would be best friends.  
  
Michael watched as his daughter got down on her knees and said her bedtime prayers. Michael got down on his knees to listen to her.  
  
"God bless Mommy, and Daddy, and and Leo and Jack(her one year old twin brothers) and Auntie Liz and Uncle Max,and Beth(their 7 year old daughter) and Matty even though he's a meany Cheesehead, and Auntie Izzy and Uncle Alex and Ali(their 4 year old daughter), and Uncle Kyle and Auntie Tess and Jamie(their 4 year old son) and god bless me and God bless everyone amen" She said then hopped in bed. Michael scooted over so he was next to her." Goodnight Princess i love you. sweet dreams" he said as he bent his head down to kiss her forehead, then she sat up and hugged him and gave him a butterfly kisses, which she always gave him when he tucked her in.  
  
Part Three- Birthday's and Pony Rides  
  
"um Michael honey could you please take Ema to the park festival she's been begging to go for like an hour and i have to do somethings and the twins are alittle young for pony rides and other stuff" Maria said while balancing a one year old on each hip.  
"Sure, Cheesehead i'll take her, what time do we need to be back home for?" he asked as he helped put the twins in their highchairs.  
"Um by 4 since it's 2 now that should give you plenty of time" she said as she went to help Emalei get dressed.  
"I'm just going to get something to eat before we go" he said as he was just about to go to the fridge Maria came back quickly.  
"NO, i mean no there's going to be food there and and plus we dont have anything" She said quickly.He looked at her skeptically but figured he wouldn't push it cause he didnt want to start a fight.  
  
An hour later   
  
"Daddy can i go on the pony rides"Ema asked jumping up and down next to her father.  
He looked down at her and smiled"Sure you can Pixie" he said.  
They walked over and got in line, she was about to go in when she turned to him and looked up and asked him "Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride."  
"Sure sweetie, whatever you want" with that he helped her on and walked beside her.  
  
After another hour filled with a petting zoo, cotton candy, a ballon game and several rides on the pony, they went home.  
  
"Maria were home" he called through the house to his wife as his daughter ran through towards the living room.  
"SUPRISE!!!!" All his friends and family yelled as he walked into the living room.  
Maria walked up and kissed him. He was suprised he had completly forgot it was his birthday.  
"Happy birthday spaceboy" she said as she hugged him.  
"So you were just trying to get rid of me for two hours" he said as he watched his little girl run towards her room to change.  
  
Ten minutes later Ema came back wearing her favorite pale green fairy dress, with a white flower crown on.She ran into the kitchen to help her mother get something.  
She came back out with her mother holding a lopsided cake, the iceing was all over the place and it said in crooked letters 'happy birthday'.He looked at it funnily then looked at maria questionably.She nodded her head towards Ema.  
"happy birthtay daddy, i love you, i know it looks funny but i sure tried" she said smiling as he bent down to pick her up.  
"It's beautiful princess i love it" he said as she hugged him.  
"Thank you" he said to everyone." he said.*Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right, To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.*  
  
  
Part Four-Sweet sixteen  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
"COME IN" he heard her yell through her door.  
He walked in and just watched her finish getting ready.  
He still couldn't belive she was sixteen , god how much she looks like maria more each day, with her long wavy blonde hair, but those are his eyes definatly.She had grown up so fast, from ribbons and curls to make up and perfume.   
"What dad, why are you staring do i look all right?" She asked nervously.  
"You look beautiful, Pixie, im sure Matt will think so to" he said.   
"i really like him dad, i still can't belive that he used to be the boy that pulled my hair and put paint in it" she said to her father.  
DING DONG  
"He's here i better go down" She said as she walked down with him trailing behind.  
Just as she was about to leave she turned and hugged her father.  
"Dad is it ok if i just kiss you on the cheek, i still love you though" She said as she kissed him on the cheek then left. *Oh, i must have done something right ,To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.*  
"If he does anything you dont like be sure to call me and i'll deal with him" he said as she was about to leave.   
"i will dad" she said as she hugged her mother goodbye then went outside to the car.  
"She's sixteen she's in good hands relax" Maria said as she hugged him to try to calm him down.  
"I know i just.. she grew up to fast" he said as he hugged her back.  
  
Part Five-Wedding bells  
  
She'll change her name today, She'll make a promise and i'll give her away.  
I walk into the bridal room and i just watch her. *oh god my baby's all grown up, i feel like im losing her*I thought.  
"Penny for your thoughts dad"she said as she turned towards me.  
"Im not sure"I said then paused."I just feel like im losing my baby girl" I said.  
"Oh daddy your not losing me, Matthew is a good man and i love him and he loves me, yes im leaving but you'll never lose me, and though i might not be your baby anymore, i'll always be your daughter" she said as she hugged me and gave me...a butterfly kisses while maria put flowers into her hair.  
  
"Walk me down the Aisle daddy, it's almost time" Ema said to me.  
"Does my dress look pretty daddy" she asked again. "Yes pixie it's beautiful " i choked as i started to cry. "Oh daddy please don't cry" she said to me as she hugged me. *Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses.* * this is what love is i couldn't ask god for anyting more, i have to let her go but, i'll always remember the hugs in the morning and the butterfly kisses * i thought as i walked her down the aisle towards her future.   
  
As i sat down next to my wife she said "We did good spaceboy" before she kissed my cheek.  
  
  
THE END  
  
AN: i know this has been done before for other stories but i thought it would be cute, so please no flames, and please review. thanx.  
~Princess  
  
  



End file.
